Good Girls Go Bad
by Spirithunter12
Summary: Matt and Elena go to a regular sex party to find a rebound for Elena after Her recent break up. As Matt indulges in his own pleasures Elena Meets the beautiful and sexy Caroline Forbes and they have some fun. "WARMING: ONLY FOR MATURE ADULTS/CONTAINS HIGLY EXPLICIT CONTENT!"


"Come on. We're so fucking late." Matt yelled at his friend.

"Okay okay I'm coming. Let me just finish putting the oil on." Elena said as she rubbed the oil down her bare legs and cleavage.

"Seriously Lena why do you even need oil you're still hot. All the girls over there will literally drool over you.

"I know but oil makes it even more

sexy."

She was just so excited. Finally after that boring relationship with Valerie, she was going to get some action! Valerie and Elena had been together for 5 months and Valerie made it seem like they've been literally married for five months. She was always clingy, she was only but barely interested in sex like once a month. Not that had a bad heart or something but still. To her a relationship was to hangout and read biology and history books all the time even though school was over like a year ago. She was nice and caring but Elena wanted more than that. Breaking up with her though was painful. Not because she didn't wanted to it was because she felt bad for her when she said she thought we are endgame or something.

But now the guilt is over because she's finally getting married to Carol Lockwood, who is Tyler Lockwood's mom.

Tyler Lockwood was the biggest playboy in our Town's history! He slept will different girls and guys like 10 times a day. He even banged Matt. They did in front of everyone in his party. I even joined in later, it turned into a complete foursome when Mason joined in. Mason fucked my asshole while Tyler banged my pussy and Matt fucked Mason's ass while he fucked me. Crazy right? It was fun though.

Tyler always has these wild fuck parties where everyone can dance and roam around naked and can have sex anywhere with lots of alcohol and drugs and shit whenever his mother is out of town which is a lot so yeah, Tyler's still living his highschool dream. Good for him.

"Come on Lena. We'll miss all the fun. Don't you want some fresh pussy today? No party is fun without sex!"

"Okay fine I'm done let's go. Take out your Bentley Gay guy."

"No matter how funny that is, how many times have I told you not to call me that. I'm not gay, I'm bi, just like

you."

"Yeah I was never sure that you were but I was when you let Mason and Tyler both fuck you at once in the ass after they were done with me." Elena laughed as the both sat in his car and started to drive.

"Oh come on you know. I like pussy but I like dick too. It's so salty. Mmm I know what kind of cum I want to swallow tonight. Woooo." Matt hooted as he drove faster.

"OK yeah sure but I'm in mood for some pussy today. Some scissoring, pussy against pussy you know."

"Oooooo go girl. Go get yourself some pussy Baby. We're gonna have so much fun. Did you get all the toys?"

"Yeah I did. I got 2 strap-ons, 2—"

"Why 2." he interrupted as I counted my sex toy items through my dick shaped bag.

"Well one is just a regular one and the other has two dicks. One can go inside the girl I'm gonna fuck and the other gonna go in me. And plus, they are vibrating dicks. I got it for 200$."

"Oh OK."

"Yeah cool huh? Anyways other than that, I have 2 dildos, 1 vibrator, a pussy pump, nipple vibrators, condoms and whips."

"How come you always remember what to bring?"

"I remember everything when it comes to fun."

"Of course you do. Annnnnd we're here. You ready hun."

"I was born ready Matty. Are you sure we dressed accordingly?"

I'm always conscious about my clothes when it comes to parties. But I think I was okay. I'm wearing a green neon bikini set with just a black skirt on. My hair our curly and perfect so I think I look good. Plus my body's oiled which makes it harder for people to resist.

"Okay so we just go in and split?" Matt asked me as we got out of the car.

"Like usual. You can go to the sex corner while I dance a little bit. I am in the mood to get on the pole tonight though." I said excitedly.

"Why do you always first go to the dance floor?"

"It's kind of a fore play." I explained as we stepped inside.

It was full on in there. There were bodies tangled up on the sofas, on the stairs on the bar. The dance floor was packed.

"God bless me. This is crazy. Oh there's Stefan, I'm gonna go to him. He looks sexy. Mmmm yeah look at his dick in Rose's mouth. I'm gonna go join in. Have fun!" Matt yelled as he ran off to where Rose was sucking Stefan's stick who obviously seemed more happy when he saw Matt coming towards them.

I dropped my bag on a table and started to dance once a reached the dance floor. I moved my hips and hard as I could. I tweaked and squeezed my breasts as the beat started to get faster. A naked waiter came up to me and offered me shots which I gladly took. I drank 5 shots quickly and continued my dancing.

I looked around for my fuck buddy for tonight and so far it was the usual. No one new. It was just sage, Hayley, Bonnie, Rebekah, geniveve and so on and on, all the girls I've fucked before.

I kept looking around but stopped when I found my target. Oh it was a new one. I've never seen her before. She had blonde hair, big eyes, long and slim figure had big boobs and looked quite...yummy. And everyone knows how much good a brownie and blonde look while in action. She was wearing a neon pink strap less bra along with the same colored thong.

She was dancing to do I decided to join in. I still danced as I walked towards her. Her back was know towards me and I just went for it. I grabbed her hips and moved mine with hers. She seemed awared that someone was behind her but didn't turn around but started to grind her ass against my pussy.

I let out a moan as she grinded harder. Then she turned around. Our body's were rubbing against each other as I kept my hands on her ass. She looked at me seductively and ran her hands down my arms and then reached on my breasts. She fondled then and pinched my nipples again and again.

"Oh yeah. Mmmfh you know how to play huh?" I asked her huskily.

"Yeah. But I just couldn't resist these big tits. Oh they're so oily. Mmm god I want you. I'm Caroline by the way. If we're gonna fuck you better know my name. Or not."

"I'm Elena and yeah I want you to. I got some toys in the back. Wanna play?" I said as I turned her around and pressed her back against my front again and played with her thong.

"Yea sure. You're on. But let's dance for a while you're really good at this Elena. I feel like I'm gonna cum any second."

I nodded and continued our fore play. We swayed here and there and then I bent her over so that she was tweaking against me. I grabbed her ass tightly and dry humped against it so It looked like we were having sex in doggy style. I slightly pulled her hair and bucked harder against her. She moaned loudly and started to shake her booty harder. All the crowd turned towards us and cheared loudly. They all yelled 'GET IT, OH YEAH GET THAT PUSSY'

"Okay I think you were right, we should get it on I can't keep it in my pants anymore. I'm so fucking wet baby." Caroline said as she turned around and grabbed my hair.

I said nothing but just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd.

We reached where I placed my belongings and grabbed the back and threw her and the bag on a big empty couch.

"You want this huh Caroline? You want me fuck the shit out of you?" I said as I stripped of my bikini and skirt.

"Yes I do. I sooooo want your pussy."

"Well I have this thing where I always piss before I fuck. Do you wanna drink my piss?" Elena said as she stood naked in front of the blonde who was now naked to, playing with her breasts.

"Oh yes. Please give me it! Give me your piss. I want you to squirt all over my face and tits."

I stood up on the couch and squated down on Caroline face so she could suck my pussy. I had barely sat down on her face when she grabbed my hips and pulled down roughly and pulled my pussy towards her mouth.

When her mouth cane down on me, I almost came. She started sucking immediately, swirled her soft tongue around my clitoris furiously.

"Oh! Ahhhhhhhh YESSS! FUCK! Oh suck it. Suck it up. Suck it suck it suck ITTTTT!!!" I screamed loudly when bit down on it harshly. I held her hair up and started to twerk on her face. I rode her tongue hard as I felt her taste buds brush against my pussy.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna piss. I'm squirt now. Are you ready Caroline? Are you ready to drink my yellow juices BITCH!"

She nodded and I started to ride her mouth harder as she sucked harder. So hard that I almost blacked out. Half of my eyes went back to my head with my mouth wide open. If someone else saw me like this, they would think I'm having a seizure but it just felt so GOOOOOOD!

I screeched so loud as I squirted all over her. I breathed loudly to calm my heart rate down.

I saw lots of large yellow liquid squirt violently out of me as Caroline closed her mouth around my puss and drank all the piss.

"Oh yeah. It feels good girl. You wanna cum now cuz I'm in mood for some more."

"Yes Elena please. Your piss tasted so good now I want you to fuck me please. Do you have a strap on?"

"I do. Actually a very fun one." I told her as i pulled out the 2 dick strap on out.

"Oh hell yeah!" she hooted as I stood up and pulled the strap on up my legs.

God they were so big? Both of the plastic shaped cocks were 9 inches long and 3 inches wide! It was going to get good!

"Oh those are so fucking big Ah! Can u do a little shimmy and shake that booty for me before putting that thing in me? Hm?" she said as she played with her nipples and kept on bucking her hips.

I smilled and nodded before pulling her at the edge of the sofa with her legs so that she was sitting back.

I turned around and started moving my ass with the beat. I stood up straight and started Belly dancing, moving my waste with my ass. Then I squated and started to twerk like a Latina that I am, Fast and Hard!

"Mmmm god this ass! It's so freaking big, fat n juicy! Oh you must love getting those bowls filled with cocks don't ya!" Carolina moaned as he grabbed my hips and pulled me in her lap.

"Oh all the fucking time! Especially taking 2 at the same time and when they're black...OOF it's so good. They pound me so hard that my ass always bleeds once they're done with me but it's still so good!"

"Oh yeah? U like getting filled by two niggas huh? Well wait till u meet my step dad then. He would spilt that lil asshole in too 2!." Caroline said as ahe grinded her hips upwards so that her pussy could rub against her ass.

"Um yeah! I would love to feel your daddy's cock in my poop shute then! Does that feel good though? U want me to go harder baby?" I moaned loudly.

"Fuck yeah I want you to show me everything you got!"

I nodded and started to twerk on her pussy hard. She bucked against me and I bucked back and then it turned into a dry twerk humping. I humped as hard as I could but damn I couldn't get enough! So I stood up and flipped her on her front.

"You ready gurllllll? We're gonna have some fun now baby. U ready? U ready to take my dick in your puss puss? Huh???" I said as I spanked her repeatedly.

"Oh you bet I am!"

I took the Dildo that was on my side and slowly inserted it in me. Oh fuck that plastic stick felt good! As I settled the Dildo in me, I grabbed the second and once and rubbed it against her lil pussy. God it was so fucking pink and juicy! I wanted to ruin that pussy with my dick! As I slid the item along her pussy for a while I grabbed her hips and positioned at her entrance.

"U ready girl? U ready to get some?" I asked her as I slowly inserted the head in and pulled it back and repeated the action.

"Oh fuck please just do it already. Oh please!"

The sec those words came out of her hot lil mouth, I slammed in hard, putting all of the plastic goodness in there and she screamed as loud as a bratty kid!

I started to move. Slowly in and out of that pretty little pussy.

"Oh fucking shit go faster! Unnnhhhhhh!"

I started to move faster, slamming my torso against her white ass that had a huge red imprint of my hand. As the pace quickend the Dildo inside me started to slide roughly in me as it slid out a bit but rammed back in harshly. I grabbed her hair and pulled head back so that I could kiss her. As her delicious feminine lips met mine I immediately plunged the strap on so HARD in her that she her eyes popped out.

I pulled her face back and this time I plunged in my toung. She massaged her toung with mine as my pace got quicker and quicker by the minute.

God kissing her was so fucking sexy! Her mouth did wonders! On my pussy and my mouth! This girl is a fucking Thot!

As we got closer to our end I pulled her hips up so that she was in a doggy style position. That angle made the cocks go deeper in our pussies. They were so deep that I could feel them hitting out pussy wall.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna fucking cum any second! Oh yes please please please give more of that yummy cock. Oh yes yes yes oh fuck yesssss!!!! Oomph! Yeah baby yeah give me more of that cock! Yeah make my pussy come on it yes baby fuck me life a whore!"

Those words made me lost it. I grabbed her hips and started to slam in so fucking hard that the couch we were on started to make noises like its gonna break. And I felt like I'm going to break her ass if I continued on with that. Oh the Dildo in me is bumping into my G spot! Oh yes! Fuck that feels good. I groaned do loudly as I kept on my rhythm and fucked the slut hard in pussy.

"Oh yes make my pussy cum baby please make me cum!!!!! Oh babygirl yes yes oh yesss! Oh fuck yeah!" Caroline cooed and pouted at me as the plastic cock made our pussies clench.

As I leaned forward and our backs were sliding along, the cocks slid into a new angle that made the cocks twist again and again. That made our pussies feel so fucking good and fulled. As Caroline started to scream and I felt like I'm gonna cum any second, I started to jackhammer the cock into her. I banged her so hard, so hard that the cock in her slammed into her cervix. I held her by the boobs and fucked her nice and brutally. Everyone was looking at us. And why wouldn't they? We looked were screwing and fucking like 2 animals gone mad!

"Oh yeah make me cum make me cum! Give it to me baby please give it to mereeee AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ohhhhhhh fucking shit FUCKKKKKKKKK MMMMMM!!!!!!!" She screamed as she realesed her creamy cum on the Dildo and bucked back again and again, urging me to go more faster to ride it out.

As she stopped bucking and shivering and fell forward I grabbed her and kept on fucking her until I finally came like I waterfall.

"OOOOOOOO...AHHHHNNNNHHHHH..YESSSSSS fuCKKKKKKKKKK ME BABY GIRL!!!!!! I screeched as I slammed even harder into her to ride out my orgasm.

As I stopped I pulled back at sat down. She got up to and looked at me.

"Shit...you're good! Any chance you up for it later. I'd like to mix some juices some other time?" Caroline moaned

"Next time? How about tonight? How about we go to your place? I have my roommate at my place and well, the Bitch is very religious and all so. And I'd rather cum then stay here. Up for it baby girl?" I asked her as we grabbed our clothes and started to get dressed.

"Fuck yeah!"

I smilled at her and started walking towards the exit while holding her besides me and squeezing her perfect little ass. I looked back and tried to find matt and there he was. Pounding Katherine Pierce as Stefan Fucked his ass while Tyler fucked his. It was like a chain! Matt looked at me, and the girl beside me. I held up his keys, silently asking him if I could borrow his car. He winked at mouthed "U owe me one". I winked back and walked out with Caroline and we drove away.

"So... could that Step dad of yours be up for some fun right now?"

_Authors note: Sorry for the spelling mistakes tho!__And...__Part 2 coming up soon!_


End file.
